Nothing in This World
by Horribibble
Summary: “God Yusuke—what happened!” His eyes were cast downward, his wet bangs hanging limply over them, “Can I…come in?”. YYH Crossover. YusKag Fluff. EXTREME Fluff.


Disclaimer: I do not own this. Indeed. Lemme alone.

Warning: This is fluuuuuuffy.

-Gasp- I think I'm running out of creative disclaimers! Oh noooooooes!

Enjoy my badly disclaimed story…

**Nothing in This World**

**--**

**KitsuneArasi**

--

It was raining outside, there was no doubt about that. Especially not to the bare-chested boy running up the rain-slicked, cold gray steps in the frigid downpour.

He didn't feel it, he had too many emotions plaguing him…

It was all he could do to knock at the front door and pray the one he came to see was home alone again. He couldn't deal with the rest of her family right now. The least the fates could do for him was that…

_Da da_

_Da da Da da Da_

_Da da Da da Da da Da_

And it seemed they did give it to him when the raven-haired young woman he had been hoping for opened the door. Her eyes widened the second they caught sight of him. "_God _Yusuke—what happened?!" His eyes were cast downward, his wet bangs hanging limply over them, "Can I…come in?" She nodded, leading him in with her hand on his arm and sitting him on the couch. "You're freezing, Yusuke. Can't you feel it?"

"I wish. The only thing I feel is like a total fuck up…"

"Keiko, then…," she solved the puzzle, tears forming in her eyes, but she turned away before he could see them, "I'll go get you some towels and a blanket. I don't want you getting sick, even if you don't care. Don't go anywhere."

He was too upset to even issue a characteristic 'Yeah, right.'

_So I was thinking to myself when you passed me by_

"_Here's what I like"_

_And you were with somebody else but you can't deny_

_That's me in your eye_

He'd been sharing an apartment with Keiko, now his oh-so-wonderful fiancée. Their fights had just gotten progressively worse and worse since his return from the Makai. She was determined to control him, and every time they fought, she would follow him to whichever of his teammate's houses he would escape to, but she never would follow him here. Tonight he had a better idea of why.

He had been friends with this girl since they were in their diapers in the sandbox. He remembered he had wailed on some dumb kid that pissed him off, and she hadn't been scared in the least. In fact, she'd been the one to help him clean up his scrapes. He had always been close with her, and tonight Keiko had had the nerve to call their relationship into question and demand that he break it off.

There was no way. There was no place he felt so safe and welcome as he did it the Higurashi no Jinja, and he'd be damned if he gave Kagome and her family up so Keiko could indulge her control freak complex.

_Do you know_

_What it's like_

_When it's wrong_

_But it feels so right?_

Kagome came back with two towels in her arms and a blanket draped over her shoulder. She set the blanket down on the coffee table before handing him one of the towels and sitting beside him to start drying off his hair.

There were a few moments of silence as he enjoyed her relaxing motions before he took up the other towel and went to work on the rest of his upper body.

"Mind if I stay here for awhile, Kags?"

"You know I don't, Yusuke. You can stay for as long as you want."

"You shouldn't make an offer like that-I might take it."

"Why would that be a problem? You usually stay over here for a few nights at a time."

"I…don't think I can go back this time, Kagome."

She stopped drying, turning his head to face her, her eyes wide with concern and sympathy, "Why not, Yusuke?"

"It's worse, Kags, a lot worse."

She dropped the towel behind the couch and drew him in so his head rested against her chest, running her fingers through soft, damp hair until she felt the low rumbling purr echoing through him.

"It'll be all right. Everything will turn out all right."

_Nothing in this world can stop us tonight_

_I can do what she can do so much better_

_Nothing in this world can turn out the light_

_I'm gonna make you feel alright tonight._

_Da da Da da Da da Da Tonight_

_Da da Da da Da da Da Tonight_

"If you knew what she said, you wouldn't be saying that." He closed his eyes at the feeling of her gentle fingers massaging his scalp.

"So what _did _she say?"

"She started screaming about the two of us. That I had to stop seeing you, and that you were corrupting me somehow. Turning me against her, taking me away," he snorted, "I asked her how the hell she got those ideas."

Kagome stayed quiet, paying all of her attention to Yusuke's words as she buried her nose in his hair, assuring herself of his presence.

"That's when she _stopped_ making sense and _started_ throwing things. Babbling and raving. Finally she got quiet, you know, that whole 'pit viper about to kill some innocent victim' kind of quiet? And she hissed at me, too. Actually _hissed,_ Kags. She _hissed _that it was obvious the exact _effect _you had on me."

"What…effect was that?" her voice was as quiet as his now, thinking over the information she was receiving.

_Baby, you and I, we got what will never be_

_You know I'm right_

_So tell me what you're waiting for when you're here with me?_

_Most guys would die_

He turned so he could sit up and face her, positioning himself Indian-style, "That's what I asked her."

"And what did Frau Bluher say to that?"

He chuckled a little, the sadness having gradually drained away ever since he had entered the sanctuary she provided.

_You should know_

_What it's like_

_When it hurts_

'_Cause it feels so right_

"She said that it was obvious I didn't care about her anymore. That I wasn't dedicated enough. That I was too obsessed with you. That I only thought about you. That you were all that mattered to me now. …And that I was in love with you."

Kagome looked down in something akin to shame. She did not notice the mischief that had taken possession of his eyes since her warmth had seeped into him. This was just great. She had destroyed the relationship of the person she cared about most, just by being there for him as much as she could, even though it wasn't near enough for her.

"…And you said?"

_Nothing in this world can stop us tonight_

_I can do what she can do so much better_

_Nothing in this world can turn out the light_

_I'm gonna make you feel alright tonight._

_Da da Da da Da da Da Tonight_

_Da da Da da Da da Da Tonight_

"What's that mean? I'm not quite sure I understand that melancholy tone, Miss Kagome. Would you like to clarify?" he was playing around with her, inching even closer, but this wasn't the time.

"C'mon, Yusuke. I know you. You're not the type to have let her have the last word—even if she was right!"

"Ya know what? You're right. …And that's exactly what I said to her, too."

_I gotta tell you somethin'_

_It's somethin' that you just might like_

_No, it's not the same thing_

_Yeah, you'll learn I'm not too shy_

_You and I, we can do this thing tonight_

She was knocked out of her self-hatred, replacing it with a look of skeptical confusion directed at a certain toushin.

"You told her you wouldn't let her have the last word, even if she were right."

It was more of a statement than a question.

"Nope."

He was starting to make her nervous. "Then what?"

"I told her she was right."

_Nothing in this world can stop us tonight_

_I can do what she can do so much better_

_Nothing in this world can turn out the light_

_I'm gonna make you feel alright tonight._

_Da da Da da Da da Da Tonight_

_Da da Da da Da da Da Tonight_

"You—wait—you—you _what_?!"

"I love you."

She started crying.

"I'm leaving Keiko, because I love you."

She cried harder, laughing and smiling at the same time.

"So are you going to kiss me, or what?"

She nodded vigorously before lunging forward, knocking him onto his back and locking their lips together.

"I love you too, grease monkey."

_Nothing in this world can stop us tonight_

_I can do what she can do so much better_

_Nothing in this world can turn out the light_

_I'm gonna make you feel alright tonight._

_Da da Da da Da da Da Tonight_

_Da da Da da Da da Da Tonight_

And the next morning, when she woke up first and rubbed the spot on her neck where her new mate had marked her the night before, curled up on the living room floor in a comfy nest of Yusuke, a blanket, and a towel or two, she realized she had finally achieved her fairy tale life.

She may not have been certain just at that moment, but her dreams were cemented when a sensual growl rumbled through the man beside her as he pulled her on top of him, taking her lips in a passionate kiss with lips, tongue, and teeth before breaking away to ask,

"So when do you want to go shopping for our engagement rings?"

(La Fin)

A/N: Yes, yes I did use a Paris Hilton song. And yes, you may shoot me now.


End file.
